Nobility and the Servant
by Raziel The Damned
Summary: Alternate Universe. Shinji is a Servant. First fic, hopefully you will enjoy reading it. Please Review
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Disclaimer and Notes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, have ever, or will ever own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I'm just a devoted fan so please don't sue me.  
  
Fuck the Eva Timeline, and story.?Out of Character warning. I will try to keep them true to their natures but the character will go slightly OOC.  
  
I know I haven't updated for quite a while. I have been revising and kicking a few ideas around and I finally got them down on pen and paper.  
  
I have no prereaders, so grammar probably sucks. 


	2. Prologue

Nobility and the Servant  
  
Prologue  
  
The world this story is based in is much like are own except slightly more technologically advanced. The year is 2015, it has been 107 years since a virus appeared upon the earth, killing just over 60% of the world's population before humans were able to gain an immunity to it. Chaos spread bring down many governments in the process. The virus lasted a mere 2 years before dying out, but the damage was done. Out of the chaos arouse nobility and empires/kingdoms. The most prominent kingdoms were the empire of Japan, the empire of Germany, the United Kingdoms, and The Empire of Russia and Kingdom of America. For the average person the government went from being controlled by elected people, to nobility running everything. The world had recovered, and most people looked up to nobility they had picked up the pieces of a broken world and fixed it. Nobility sought to have servants, and the average person sought a steady good income job. Thus servants were once again reborn. 


	3. A New Stage

Chapter one - A New Stage  
  
He Shinji was about to start the most important stage of his life well that's what his trainers had told him. "To serve is a gift, so serve your employer well." That mantra had been drilled into him so many times he couldn't remember a day in the last past six years when he hadn't heard it at least four times a day. It was the mantra of the trainers.  
  
Trainers. training, he had been training to be a servant for a little over six years. Six years, six years since trainers Yusuke had picked him out of a crowd of forty other orphans at Sakura's Lost Children's Orphanage when he was eight. It had been ten years since his mother had died and his father had left him at that orphanage. 'I can't even remember what my own parents look like.' Thought Shinji bitterly.  
  
He had just turned fourteen a month ago, and earlier today had passed with flying colours his S.P.T. (Servant Proficiency Test) for companionship and general servant proficiency. The test itself graded him on how well he could perform basic servant skills such as cooking and cleaning, to basic house repair and gardening.  
  
From tomorrow forward, he Shinji would be a Level 4 Class B and C Companion type servant. The average income earner seems to have this stereotype about servants. They believe the only servants types that exist are maids, butlers, chefs, and groundskeepers.  
  
However servants are ranked and placed into one of four levels, Level 4 being the lowest and Level 1 being the highest. A Level 4 such as himself are skilled in the base servant skills that you would come to expect. On top of that they are trained in two additional skills. These skills range from automobile repair to various sports. In his case he had selected to learn classical music (cello and acoustic guitar proficiency) and advanced cooking.  
  
At an employer's request and payment or at servant's own initiative, a servant can return to the training center to receive additional training. For example, if an employer suddenly developed a fancy for Chinese cuisine they could send a servant to the training center to quickly learn how to prepare such foods.  
  
Next servants are placed into one of six Classes that determine which age group they are most suited to serve. Almost all servants were multi classed like himself.  
  
Class A - newly born to six year olds.  
  
Class B - six year olds to twelve year olds.  
  
Class C - thirteen year olds to nineteen year olds.  
  
Class D - twenty year olds to thirty year olds.  
  
Class E - thirty year olds to sixty year olds.  
  
Class F - sixty year olds to deathbed.  
  
Finally servants come in various 'types'. Included in these 'types' are groundskeepers, mechanics, maids, chefs, assistants, butlers and companions. The majority of servants between the ages of thirteen and nineteen are companions like himself. A companion servant was exactly like it sounded. A servant trained to serve as a companion. Many parents purchase the services of a companion servant(s) for their teenage child or children.  
  
Turning his head to the right, Shinji took a glance at the glowing green letters at the clock beside the bed. It was 12:47 am, what the hell was he doing pondering the past. 'Tomorrow is an important day, I gotta get some sleep.' And with that thought in mind, he drifted of into the abyss of sleep.  
  
A little over 5 hours later.  
  
Yawning slightly Shinji got up. Looking at his clock he idly noted that he still had about half an hour until breakfast was served. Smiling slightly as he eased himself out of bed, he wondered what his day would be like. Making his way over to his mail slot, he reached inside and pulled out a letter that contained his work order for the day. Opening it he was surprised to only see to written lines congratulating him, and informing him that he was required to report to the headmaster's office by 9:00 AM to receive his S.P.T for Companionship certificate. Glancing over at his clock once again, Shinji noted it was 6:07; he still had plenty of time. With that thought in mind Shinji washed up, changed, and headed out the door to grab some breakfast.  
  
8:57 AM.  
  
'Only three minutes left' thought Shinji as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. He had been glancing up at the clock in the headmaster's office every few minutes. He had arrived at the office at 8:45 sharp. Glancing around Shinji took the time to count how many others had made it. He counted nineteen others, including him an even twenty.  
  
9:47  
  
'I'm a servant, I actually did it' thought Shinji gleefully as he looked down at his certificate for the ninth time in the past five minutes. Everything was still so surreal, having the certificate in his hands was the only thing telling him he wasn't dreaming. Spotting a nearby bench Shinji made his way over to it and sat down. After placing his certificate beside him, he pulled out letter he had received when he accepted his certificate. Opening it, he found it contain but a mere eighteen words. It read: Report to the lobby by 10:10 AM to be transported to the Tokyo 1 Showcase Center and well done.  
  
'I'd better get a move on' he thought as he put the letter away and grabbed his certificate. And with that Shinji headed of to the lobby. The Showcase Center was his best shot at having his services purchased.  
  
Elsewhere at the same moment  
  
Sighing, Lord Ayanami skimmed through the information about what a "Fourteen year old girl wants" his assistant Takehiro had gathered and frowned, none of these things would appeal to his niece Rei. Rei's father, his younger brother by sixteen years had been killed in a tragic car accident before Rei was born. Rei's mother had died giving birth to Rei. In their will he and his wife were left to raise Rei. It wasn't much of a burden considering his own two children had already grown up and left home at the time. He and his wife loved Rei like their own daughter, but despite this Rei's childhood hadn't been the best. She had been constantly picked on for being an albino, and having natural blue hair. Thus, she had become very reclusive and tight-lipped, she hardly ever spoke a word and when she did it always seemed to be slightly cryptic. It didn't help when Rei turned four and his business suddenly boomed, causing him and his wife to be away from home.  
  
The only person who Rei seemed to have decent conversations with was Lord Gendo Ikari, her hero who saved her life. Hell she probably spent more time with Gendo then she did with him. Well that was his fault mostly considering he let her stay at the Ikari estate whenever he and his wife left town. His brother may his soul rest in peace, was Gendo's best friend. 'Gendo treats Rei like his own daughter' thought Lord Ayanami. 'Ever since that man's wife died, he has been colder than ice, the only person he is remotely human to is Rei.'  
  
'What Rei needs is a friend, a confident, a companion...' Lord Ayanami pondered. Spying an invitation to the 2015 Tohoku Servant Gala Showcase, which was held every five years, a brilliant idea formed in his mind. He would take Rei to the showcase and let her pick out a companion, and if she gave her normal reply of 'any one will do' he would pick one for her.  
  
'This will kill two birds with one stone' he gleefully thought. 'Not only will I get Rei a great present, the wife will stop hounding me to spend some quality time with Rei.' Turning around he called Takehiro and told him to make the necessary arrangements. 


End file.
